Getting comfortable
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Post Thanksgiving, Buffy and Faith share a bed... entirely dialogue. Third season.


Getting comfortable

Author notes: Takes place third season some time, pre Bad Girls obviously, sort of AU. Another of my stories that is entirely dialogue.

"Thanks for having me over and all, B…uh, it was nice."

"No problem, Faith…and of course I had you over, you think Mom would've let me get away with letting you not have a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Oh…well, I would've had one, I mean, it's not like I was gonna starve or nothing. You guys didn't have to-"

"No, no, Faith, that's not what I meant. It wasn't just Mom wanting you to come over, it was me too. I…I like having you over…you ought to know that. Besides…Thanksgiving with just me and Mom doesn't seem like much of a Thanksgiving, to be honest. And we always have all these leftovers, she goes way overboard on everything and then wants me to single-handedly eat it for the rest of the month."

"Oh…well, okay then…well you still didn't have to have me stay the night too, I could've just went home-"

"Faith, don't be silly. You've never stayed over before, it's about time you did. You don't have to braid my hair or giggle with me about cute boys- you just have to borrow a toothbrush and share a bed with me. Not, not like that! I mean- we're not SHARING sharing…not sexually…we're not-"

"Oh, I know what you mean, B…all this sleepover stuff is just your little plan to get me in your bed, huh?"

"It is not! I didn't mean it like that and you know it! And, and don't raise your eyebrow like that at me!"

"Sure, B, sure…but seriously, I can sleep on the floor, it's cool. Just give me a blanket and I'm good to go."

"No, don't be silly. Long as you're not snoring or hogging the covers, or trying to grope me in my sleep…"

"Kinda a tall order B…not sure I'll be able to control myself on all that, especially the groping part. Fingers get a little frisky in my sleep, you can't hardly hold me responsible for it…"

"Your fingers get 'frisky' and I'll kick you out on the floor after all, you got that, /F/?"

"Yeah, whatever, B… you're so easy to wind up…"

"Maybe YOU oughtta be winding DOWN…"

(ten minutes later)

"Good night, Faith."

"Night, B…you sure you don't want me on the floor?"

"Shut up Faith, you're fine. Night."

"Whatever B…night…"

(five minutes later)

"Uh, Faith…what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No, Faith, 'nothing' would imply that you are actually doing nothing, which would imply that you are sitting still. Which you are NOT doing."

"Well, of course not, neither of us is sitting…"

"Faith! You know what I mean! Why are you squirming all around like someone stuck ice cubes down your shirt?"

"Maybe I'm just not used to wearing a shirt to bed, maybe it feels all weird to me. I feel kinda overdressed here, this is a lot more than I'd wear to bed any other time. Usually I don't wear anything, B-"

"FAITH! Way, way too much information! And, and you're gonna wear clothes to bed when you're in bed with me. I mean- not like that! Not IN bed with me- well, yeah, we kind of are in bed- but not- you know what I mean! Clothes- you wear clothes around me, at all times! Okay- get it?"

"At ALL times? You sure? 'Cause I already broke that rule- I got undressed in front of you- and you didn't tell me that little rule then-"

"Faith!!!! You know what I mean!"

"And what if I get hurt or something, what if some vamps stabs me in the chest, or slashes me across the ass or something- I still couldn't take my clothes off? You gonna let me keep bleeding, B?"

"FAITH!!!"

"All right, all right, I'm just saying. Don't you want me to be comfortable while I'm sleeping?"

"Faith, if you wink at me one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Shutting up now…"

(two minutes later)

"Hey, B..you can take your clothes off around me any time you want though, you got my permission…"

"FAITH!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay, sorry…"

(five minutes later)

"Faith, will you STOP THAT?!"

"Stop what, B?"

"You KNOW what….stop rolling all around and moving your legs and sighing like that! How is anyone supposed to go to sleep with you doing that?"

"Just trying to get comfortable, B…"

"Well you're making it where I can't get comfortable myself! So stop it!"

"All right, all right…I told you, you should've let me sleep on the floor…"

"Well I've got half a mind to kick you down there after all about now. Just hold still, all right?"

"Whatever…"

(two minutes later)

"FAITH STOP IT!!!!!"

"I'm sorry B…I'm still trying to get comfortable here…"

"Well for god's sake, Faith, just find a comfortable position and STAY THERE! And DON'T MOVE! You're making me insane rolling all around like that!"

"Okay, FINE then!"

(one minute later, very tentative)

"Uh, Faith…"

"Shhh. Trying to sleep, B…"

"Is this some kind of joke, Faith?"

"Nope. Just getting comfortable like you said…"

"Faith…come on, what…"

"Just doing like you said, B…I found a comfortable position, so now I'm gonna stay there and not move around, just like you asked."

"Faith…but you're…you're cuddling me…"

"No, no I'm not…I'm keeping you from hogging all the blankets."

"You're…you're spooning me…"

"No I'm not! Like I said…just trying to make sure I get my share of the covers too. Now shut up, B, I'm trying to go to sleep here."

"Uh…okay…uh…"

"Night, B."

"Uh…good night…"

(silence falls)


End file.
